Bad Wolf Rising: Blackwater
by Soapy Water xx
Summary: He was a pretty wolf.  He was a smart wolf.  He was my wolf. He was a bad wolf, and he was rising higher than ever before.  Blackwater - an imprinting story.  Set in Breaking Dawn and beyond.  Better summary inside.  ON HIATUS FOR NOW TEMPORARY I PROMIS!
1. Summary

**Disclaimer: (for entire story) I do not, nor will I ever own Twilight in any way. The series is the property of Miss Stephanie Meyer, and no copyright infringement is intended.**

**Bad Wolf Rising **

**Dedicated to: **

**Alissa21 - because she reviewed from the start **

**BB-Waters - Because she's so nice with her reviews **

**Brankel1 - Just because ****J **

**Enjoy!**

**Title: Bad Wolf Rising **

**Rating: M (Character Deaths) **

**Summary: Jacob imprints on Leah when he returns from running as a wolf. How will this change the plot of Breaking Dawn? Don't read if you're a big fan of the Cullens. **


	2. Bitch

Chapter 1 - Bitch

First Beach was my favourite place in La Push. It was probably the only place that I would miss when I finally got out of the tiny little Reservation and entered the real world. First Beach held many memories.

A pair of bright hazel eyes, boring into mine as the man who'd stolen my heart away confessed his love to me on the beach at midnight. That was my favourite memory of the beach, and yet, despite how I loved the memory, I also hated it. It was just a taster of what I could never, ever have.

I sat crossed legged on the sand. My cut off jeans were covered in sand, and so were my hands and feet. I let the little grains fall through my fingers, and it reminded me of him once again.

He'd slipped through my fingers, too.

I sighed. I was still wounded, still bleeding from where he'd cut into my heart. Well, no, he'd done worse than just cut into my heart - he'd torn my heart from my chest, thrown it onto the ground, and then stamped on it.

I looked around the beach again. It was all but empty - just me and an old man who was walking his dog. I hated dogs. Dogs had ruined my life - dogs had ruined everything for me.

The waves splashed onto the shore, calming me a little and clearing my head. It was stupid to get worked up over something that I couldn't change, but I got all flustered and upset anyway. I hated being weak - it made me feel like I was a damsel in distress or some shit like that.

My phone rang in my pocket. Sue had bought me it when Sam broke up with me - what was the point in that? I had no one to fucking ring now, did I? I just had a bastard of an ex-boyfriend and a whore of a cousin.

_It wasn't Emily's fault_, my conscience reminded me. _She didn't choose for this to happen. _

She chose him, though. She chose my ex-boyfriend and was snogging his face off barely two days after we broke up. That's not loyalty, even if he was her 'soul mate' or some crap like that. That's not the Em I used to know.

I flipped open the ancient Nokia and pressed it to my ear.

"Yeah?"

"_Leah, it's Seth," _my baby brother said. Seth was the only person I had left to care about, and he was so happy go lucky that I could barely stand to be around him. My eyes filled with tears.

"Hey Seth," I said, my voice sounded like I was choking. "What's up baby bro?"

"_Don't call me that," _he grumbled. _"Sam just howled, the pack is near the western border. I had a feeling you wouldn't be in hearing range, so I thought I'd give you a ring." _

"Thanks Seth," I said sarcastically. Seth obviously didn't pick up on my sarcasm, as I could hear a genuine smile in his voice.

"_It's okay Lee! See ya there!" _

The sound of the dialling tone filled my ears.

…

…

…

_Faster, faster, faster._

Jacob's wolf thoughts were extremely weird to hear. He was still running - he obviously wasn't planning on coming back any time soon. He was just running and running, hunting and running. He was free, but at the same time, he was incredibly broken.

_Hey Jake, _I tried.

Jacob's thoughts didn't reply. His mind was entirely wolf - his human side was barely even there. I sighed heavily, started sprinting west. I could hear the thoughts of the other wolves, but ignored them. They obviously didn't want me there.

_Pack meeting, _Sam barked. _We need to discuss the subject of Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen's wedding. If Jacob ends up arriving at the wedding, we're going to need some wolves there in case he looses control._

_Not me, _Paul and I said at once. I snarled at him. _I'm not protecting the bloodsuckers, and I'm definitely not protecting Swan._

_Nor me, _Paul said. _I agree with Leah. _

_There's a first, _Seth said cheekily. I glared at him.

_Jared, _the weight of the Alpha command hit my mind like a ton of bricks. I winced - Jared was on the ground under the weight of it. How could somebody be so heartless as to force somebody weaker onto the ground?

Sam ignored my thoughts.

_You will go to Isabella Swan's wedding, and you will help me restrain Jacob if we have to. Would anybody else willingly come? _his sharp eyes ran around the circle of people.

No one volunteered.

Until -

_I will, _Seth said. _I got an invite anyway, so I can go to the actual reception and stuff instead of just waiting outside like you guys. _

There was a brief pause.

_Excellent. Come on Seth, Jared. I'll talk to you both privately, _Sam thought, before phasing. Seth and Jared followed suit - Jared's thoughts were annoyed and angry.

There was a long silence.

Then -

_Was Seth dropped on his head at any point when he was a baby? _Embry thought to me.

_Probably, _I sighed.

…

…

…

**A.N: There we go! First chappie is done! I think that went quite well - I don't want to rush this one as much as I did with BYWFF. **

**Much love! **

**Soap xx **


	3. Proposal

**A.N: For the first person to read this story, who also reviewed and added this story to their alerts and favourites! Thanks Gothchiq80!**

**Chapter 2 - Manic Monday **

_Six o'clock already I was just in the middle of a dream, _Seth sang.

_Seth, stop singing, it's too early, _I snarled at my little brother. I snarled at him. Jeez, I really was a heartless bitch. _Sorry Seth, I didn't mean that. Sing if you want. I'm just a little pissed off._

_Don't worry about it Lee, _Seth told me, forgiving as always. _Everybody has their bad days. _

It was a Monday morning, and I was on patrol with Seth. I hated patrol, especially on Mondays. It was just so boring - and plus, it was too chilly for me. I didn't get cold like humans did, but as a werewolf, you were very sensitive to the cold.

The wedding was on the next Saturday, and apparently, I had to go with Seth. I was furious, to say the least. I had to get a dress for the occasion, had to go and eat food whilst the bloodsuckers waited in the wings.

Sounds like a fucking horror movie, don't it?

Sam told me that Seth 'needed' someone with him because he was 'young' and 'too trusting' of the bloodsuckers. I didn't want to go, but I really didn't want Seth to be on his own . I wouldn't be responsible for him getting hurt.

There was a soundless shimmer in the air as somebody else phased in. It took me a moment to realise that it was Sam.

_Leah, _his voice had no emotion whatsoever. _Your mom wants you to go dress shopping for the wedding, so I'm letting you off patrol early. Have fun. _

_Thanks, _I thought bitterly. He never showed any emotion in front of me anymore - the last time he'd shown emotion in front of me was when he was down on one knee at the beach.

I phased before Sam could hear the direction that my thoughts were going in. I was in the middle of the woods, my hair was matted with mud and sticks and leaves. My skin was stained with mud, and I felt like shit.

I walked through the forest slowly, my mind elsewhere. Where was my life really going? What did I have to life for? No periods, no boyfriend, no friends, my brother and I were close, yes, but that was it. I had nothing. Apart from Seth.

…

…

…

"No, mom, I am _not _wearing that thing!"

Mom was holding up a bright pink dress, floor length with a fussy hat. I couldn't believe she was picking out things like that. I didn't want to go to the damned wedding, and I really didn't want to wear a bright pink dress.

"Leah, you're being so difficult," she told me, turning back to the racks. I sighed gently, pulled my phone from my pocket.

_Sent at: 14:52 August 8__th__ 2010 _

_To: Jared _

_Message: Hey J, I'm sorry for taking the piss when Sam said you had to go to the wedding. I have to go now too. Anyway, I'm stuck DRESS SHOPPING. I bet you have to get a suit though, right? _

There was a five second wait, and my phone beeped.

_Sent at: 14:52 August 8__th__ 2010 _

_From: Jared _

_Message: Yo Lee, it's okay I guess, you have to suffer with me now dontcha? I'm stuck in that really weird suit shop opposite the shop for wedding dresses and shit. Where abouts are you? _

_Sent at: 14:53 August 8__th__ 2010 _

_To: Jared _

_Message: I'm in that really weird shop for wedding dresses opposite that really weird shop for suits that you're in. Could do with an escape plan… got any ideas? _

"Leah!" mom called. My phone buzzed in my hand - I flipped it open and stared at the text. It had only one word on the screen.

_Run._

I darted left, away from mom and straight through the doors. Opposite me, Jared was looking frantically from left to right. He put his hand up in a wave when he saw me, gestured for me to walk left.

We both bolted left. Jared crossed the road, and we both took off, sprinting as fast as we could away from the wedding shops.

…

…

…

Five minutes later, we were sat at a table in McDonalds, with a plate filled with food in between us. Jared was busy stuffing his face, his phone open on the table. I knew he was keeping an eye out for Kim texting him.

Jared was possibly the only person who had imprinted that I liked. There was Sam; no go. Quil? Nope. Paul? Definitely not. Jared, on the other hand, was actually a nice guy despite the imprint. He could still be a nice guy when he wasn't with his imprint.

I didn't have feelings for him or any shit like that - I just thought he was a good friend. Jared was the only guy who was sympathetic towards the thing with Sam - he didn't pity me, he was sympathetic.

"So," Jared said. "How've you been, Lee? I haven't talked to you properly in ages."

See what I mean?

"I'm managing Jared," I replied. I wasn't good, or great, or even okay. I was just managing.

"Lee, I wish you could forget him," he told me.

"So do I," I muttered.

There was a pause.

"How's Kim?"

"Good, good," Jared replied. "I'm-going-to-propose."

"What?" I asked. "I didn't catch that last bit."

He sighed, leaned in closer, lowered his voice.

"I said, I'm going to propose."

"Propose? When!" I asked, practically shouted. Jared gestured quickly for me to 'shut up' and leaned in again.

"I was thinking tomorrow… we're going on a date, to Blackwater Creek," (**A.N: Anybody recognise that name?) **

"Aww, that's so romantic," I whispered. Sam never did anything like that - apart from the proposal on the beach. That was something special. "Can I see the ring?"

"Of course," he replied, digging into one of his pockets and pulling out a velvet box. He put it out on the table for me to examine, but -

"He's proposing!" somebody yelled.

Shit.

All eyes turned to our tables, everybody stared at the little ring and box, with huge eyes. Oh my fucking shit.

"What!" Jared exclaimed, trying to explain. But his voice was drowned by the applause that we were being given.

I hate my fucking life.

…

…

…

**A.N: Hahahaha! Poor Leah, poor Jared. Jared seems like a bit of a sweetie in the books, so I figured, why not have him as Leah's friend? She does need one, after all.**

**Review, especially if you loled at the 'proposal.' My mom must've thought I was insane, sat giggling silently as I typed.**

**:L **

**In a bit! **

**PS: I'm gonna stop with the previews, it's complicated and I'm already too bogged down in updates and things. I'm sorry for all you guys who liked getting previews.**

**REVIEW! **


	4. Wedding

**A.N: Dedicated to brankel1, who always manages to make me update, even when I don't want to : ) **

**Now, I'm getting a lot of people favourite my story (thanks for that, by the way) but the people who favourite this story aren't reviewing! Now, I'm not going to beg for reviews, but I'm just going to point out that they do make me update sooner (hand on heart) and they don't take very long. One word can make me happy : ) **

Chapter 3 - Wedding

I looked _hideous._

I was wearing a petite blue dress that just skimmed my knees, with a pearl necklace and some makeup. My shoes were flat blue ballerinas, with little bows on them. I looked wrong wearing this. I was too tall, to muscular. I didn't suit dresses anymore, and I felt uncomfortable.

My phone buzzed.

_From: Jared _

_Message: Where the hell are you Lee? I'm stood in front of the Cullen house on my own looking like a loner! Hurry up and get your arse down here so we can get this mess over with._

I rolled my eyes, tearing myself away from the mirror and running downstairs. Mom was stood there, wearing a flowery dress with a hat. I didn't want a hat - but god damn it, mom made sure I wore one.

There was the _thing._

It was on the dining room table. It was blue, like the rest of my outfit, with blue flowers around the rim. I felt like a total idiot when I picked it up and put it on my head.

"Mom, I'm going to head off now," I told her. She was still applying makeup. "Jared wants to meet me at the front of the Cullen house - he's there now."

"Okay," mom replied. "Have you got your phone?"

"No pockets," I reminded her, annoyed. I loved pockets.

"I can get you a bag, I've got one that will match your outfit perfectly!" mom started to say. Oh god, I couldn't have a handbag with me, I looked like a piece of shit as it was.

"No mom, it's okay," I told her, and I darted out of the door before she could say anything else.

…

…

…

I walked down the Cullen's drive and froze when I saw Jared, leaning against one of the trees. He looked me up and down, taking in the dress, she shoes, and the stupid thing on the top of my head.

I expected him to laugh. I expected him to say 'god Lee, someone's getting old' or something, but instead, he grinned stupidly and said:

"Wow Lee. You look hot."

I pulled my hand back as far as it'd go, smiled at him as if I was grateful, and then let my hand snap forwards, straight into his face. Jared let out a low cry of pain, clutching his cheek, which was bright red.

"Shall we go in?"

…

…

…

It turn out, Jared wasn't supposed to go inside for the wedding - he was supposed to wait outside, originally. But for reasons that he kept to himself, Jared had been forced to attend the ceremony and shit, so I wasn't completely on my own with happy go lucky Seth.

We sat in a line - Jared, me, Seth and mom. The place was packed, it was boiling, and ginger bloodsucker was waiting at the makeshift alter when we sat down. His eyes flickered to mine briefly, and I knew he was intruding on my thoughts.

_Take a piece of this, mind reader, _I thought, and then thought of the worst pain I'd ever been in - when Sam left me. His face instantly became tortured, and I knew he'd left my head.

_That's what you get, _I smirked at him. Ginger nut turned his head back to the guests

who were entering the room.

They'd definitely gone overboard. The place reeked of lavender, freesia, and orange blossom. There were flowers everywhere, the whole place was trimmed up and filled with too much food. Even if all the pack had come to this wedding, there'd still be food left over.

Then, the wedding march started. The blonde bloodsucker was playing Wagner's wedding march, and our eyes met in a brief instant. She hissed at me, so quietly that I barely even heard at it.

A growl rumbled in my chest.

"Calm," Jared told me.

And then, there was Swan. A thousand different emotions ran through me when I saw her, but the one that was strongest was: hatred.

She had taken Jacob's heart, stolen it, chucked it away, and then stamped on it repeatedly with a high heeled shoe. She was the one who was selfish enough to keep two men waiting for her, selfish enough to break Jacob's heart and then never look back.

I wanted to hurt her.

Edward's eyes flashed in warning, a low snarl coming from his chest. I stood up, ignoring the fact that all eyes were on me, and - shaking with rage - I walked straight past Jared, and out of the room.

I lasted longer than I thought I would.

I ran straight back through the house, straight across the front lawn, and straight into the forest. I just kept running, ripping my dress and ruining my hat. I knew mom wouldn't be pleased.

I found a rock to sit on. Then, I stared up at the sky, and waited the wedding out.

…

…

…

**A.N: There we go! I'm going to start working on the next chapter right away, but when I post it depends on how many reviews (thanks to gothchiq80, ABarbieStory, rosebuds, BB-Waters, alissa21 and brankel1) **

**Much love! **


	5. Imprint

**A.N: I'm blaming this update on BB-Waters and ABarbieStory. Their updates have inspired me to write this early.**

**Too early. **

**Chapter 4 - Aftermath **

It was evening when the slow dancing started. I met up with mom after the ceremony, and she wasn't happy, but she understood why I had to leave. Seth wasn't too happy with me, claiming I'd 'embarrassed the family' in front of 'company.'

So basically, I'd embarrassed the pack in front of a bunch of leeches. Oh, I felt so very guilty. Note the sarcasm.

I slipped out of the house when the slow dancing started. Couples twirled on the dance floor, smiling, laughing. Everybody looked so damned happy with the people that they loved, and where was I? Stuck outside in the dark on my own.

Something caught the corner of my eye.

I turned, my eyes scanning the darkness. My eyes caught two figures, twirling outside in the dark. My eyes sharpened as I tried to identify who was dancing in the dark.

Bright white teeth in stark contrast to his russet skin. A smile that could light up a room. A mop of silky black hair on his head. I took one look at the man who was dancing, and I almost passed out.

Jacob was here.

Jacob.

Bloody hell.

He was dancing with Swan, I realised suddenly. They were twirling, talking quietly, murmuring to one another. I decided to sneak closer in, moving through the trees quickly.

"…So, when's the due date for…?" Jacob was asking.

"After the honeymoon," Swan replied.

"Why? What's the point in waiting?" Jacob demanded. I could see him getting a little flustered, irritated.

"I didn't want to spend my honeymoon writhing in pain, actually."

"Why not? What else is there to do? Play board games?"

"No! We're going to have a proper honeymoon," Swan snapped. It took me a minute to realise what she said.

She was going to have - with the bloodsucker. Gag. Me.

"What?" Jacob snarled. I looked up again - he was bright red, shaking with his fury, hands wrapped firmly around Swan's wrists. She was pale, holding incredibly still, but she looked scared.

"Jacob, let go of me, you're hurting me," she said in a rush. My mind was at war with my heart. Let her get hurt. Stop her getting hurt. Let her. Stop her. Let her. Stop her.

I listened to my heart. For once.

I ran out of the bushes, and at the same time, Edward appeared. He whisked Bella away behind him, arms spread out protectively in front of her. At the same time, I landed beside Jacob.

"Jake," I cautioned. He was still shaking, and suddenly -

A loud ripping noise filled my ears. The suit was shredded instantly, pieces of it lying on the ground under his paws. His eyes were bright black, and I knew _Jake _wasn't in there anymore. It was his wolf that was in control.

He looked back towards Edward.

"Jacob," I barked at him. His head turned - his eyes locked on his target. And his target, instead of being Swan, was now me.

Yay.

I dived out of the way, phasing in midair as Jake came charging towards me. I bet that looked pretty cool to watch. Edward chuckled, but the sound was low and hard - Jacob's thoughts were an animalistic mess.

_Jacob! Listen to me you fool! _I thought, dodging him again. _Jacob, calm down, it's okay, she's going to be fine, she's alright, _I chanted.

_Get him into the woods, _Sam thought, his voice an Alpha command. I shot one last look at the 'happy couple' and then lured Jacob away from them, into the forest. He sped after me at top speed.

It was a good thing I was fastest, otherwise I would've been wolf chow.

_Jacob, _Sam's voice held the weight of the Alpha command. _Phase back now, and relax. And stop attacking Leah! _

Jacob took in a deep shuddering breath, his body still. He lay down for a second, head on his paws, and then, he phased back.

He was covered in scars from living out the wild. I didn't notice the pain in his eyes when he was talking to Bella. Suddenly, his eyes rose from the ground, and bore straight into mine.

And in that instant, everything went wrong.

His eyes bore into mine, and everything about me disconnected. A sickening pain filled my chest, pulling at my heart - pulling me towards him. Feelings that I hadn't felt since I was with Sam bubbled in my chest, and his inky black hair suddenly started to seem particularly attractive.

And he was naked.

…

…

…

**A.N: I love writing in Leah's POV, it's so fun. Also, I am not a Bella Basher. I think she's alright, although I thought the way she led Jake on was horrible, but apart from that, she's good with me.**

**Review - maybe you'll find out a secret…**

**How suspenseful was that? :L **

**BYE! **

**ALSO! THIS IS IMPORTANT! **

**Should I change POVs for the next set of chapters? Do some in Jake's pov? I've never tried writing as Jake, so I'll have to read a bit of BD to refresh my memory of his thoughts, but what do you think? Tell me in reviews? **

**BYE! **


	6. Fighter

**A.N: Don't worry! I am going to do Jacob's POV at some point, just probably after Bella's pregnancy. You got a lot of Jacob's POV during the pregnancy in BD, and I'm trying to differentiate. (Got that off Gavin and Stacey lol) **

Chapter 6 -

Holy shit on a stick.

He looked so damned sexy stood there with his hair ruffled and a dazed expression on is face. _Stop it Leah! _I chanted to myself, stepping back and away from Jacob. He looked confused, and a little horrified. Was he horrified because of me… was it because I was his soul mate? Was he_ ashamed? _

A whimper came from my throat, my chest vibrating in the oddest way. I realised my eyes were filling with tears, my throat felt dry. My lips were chapped and my makeup was probably all smudged. I was covered in leaves, twigs and dirt, and of course, I was naked too.

"Leah?" he gasped.

"Jacob," I whispered in reply. He took one last look at me, and then suddenly, he was bolting back through the trees as fast as he could go as a human - running away from me.

The pull was so sudden that I almost fell down. My heart felt as if it was being pulled from my chest - there was no choice here, I had to follow him. Tears trickled down my cheeks as I ran after him, as fast as I could go. But I was too late - he was already gone.

I could smell his scent on the ground. I sat down, pressed my nose to the trail, inhaled deeply, and then broke down.

Sam ran away from me, chose my cousin instead. I'd never had a long term boyfriend other than Sam. Now, I thought I'd have Jacob, for about two seconds, and then, he ran away from me too.

I was hideous.

I felt someone lifting me up, murmuring soothing things in my ear, but I could barely hear - I could just feel the awful, excruciating pain in my heart, telling me to keep running after Jacob.

I didn't notice my eyes slip closed. I didn't notice when I was put into a car, buckled in. My head lolled to one side, and I fell into slumber, the pain in my heart not lessening, even in unconsciousness.

…

…

…

**A.N: There you go! Haha, just joking. I wouldn't to a chapter that short, : ) remember to review when you reach the bottom? **

…

…

…

I awoke on a couch. My neck was burning, my eyes crusted together with sleep. I rubbed the horrible crusty stuff away and looked around the room. I realised in an instant where I was.

Jacob's house.

Billy was sat in the rocking chair, his eyes on the game. Opposite him, sat Jared, who was oblivious to the game - he was just staring off into space with a sad expression on his face.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Jared's eyes flashed to my face in a second, and he grinned - but it didn't reach his eyes. He wandered over and patted my shoulder gently.

"How you doing Lee?" he asked.

Billy didn't look up. I guessed this was his version of privacy. I sighed heavily, still hyper aware of the pain tugging at my heart. It reminded me of… period pains.

"Bad," I replied grumpily. "Who picked me up? I passed out in the forest, right?"

"I found you. Seth helped me get you to your mom's car, and we brought you here, in case Jacob comes here. If he fights the imprint, your health is going to drop below freezing," Jared told me. "Literally."

"Of course he'll fight it," I whispered brokenly. "I'm Leah Bitter Harpy Clearwater. Who would want to be with me?"

Jared sighed. "Don't worry Lee. He'll come back."

…

…

…

**A.N: I meant to write more, but my evil cat has just split open my index finger, so *ouch* it hurts to type. Bad moggy. **

**Reviews are better than warm, salty chips : ) **


	7. Returned

**A.N: Dedicated to Brankel1, who reviews every single chapter, always. This is for you, Bran : ) I'm going in for the kill my aim is five reviews for this next chapter.**

**Please? **

Chapter 6 - Returned

I was a mess.

I spent all day staring out of the window, watching, waiting for him. **(A.N: Special preview to anybody who guesses the song connection there, and it's not an easy one!) **He never came wandering out of the forest, half naked, as he did in my fantasies. He never came.

Jared and Kim stayed with me. When the clock struck nine, Kim shooed Jared out, who was visibly pouting. I was almost inclined to laugh, but then thoughts of Jacob returned to my mind and all smiles left my face.

"Go on, Jared."

"No!"

"Please?" Kim pouted hopefully. Jared sighed, clenched his fists and closed his eyes. A second later, he opened his eyes again and looked down at his imprint with irritation in his eyes.

"You owe me," he told her.

"We'll see about that tomorrow," Kim smirked. Jared grinned, left the room with a smile gracing his face.

"See you later Lee," he called as the door closed.

"Now, Leah," Kim said briskly as the door shut. "It's makeover time, comprende? I'll paint your toes while you do my makeup, okay?"

"Kim… it's nice of you to go to the trouble, but I don't think this is going to help," I told her honestly. Kim sighed, her expression becoming very sombre. She put a hand lightly on my shoulder, and I didn't shake it off.

"Leah. He's going to come back. I can feel it - can't you? There's a change in the air… like something's going to happen. Not something good, or bad… just something different."

"Playing psychic now, are we?" I asked, half amused. But I still felt dead - I hated it. Why couldn't the stupid idiot just come back. He didn't have to start kissing my face off - I just needed him close by.

"Something like that," Kim muttered under her breath. I looked at her confusion in my eyes, but she smiled innocently and spoke at a normal volume. "Now. Time for me to paint your toes!"

…

…

…

_I was in the forest, alone. The light around me was green, and I was stood in a clearing, completely alone. I didn't like the silence - it was too quiet, not filled with the buzz of nature that was normally present. _

"_Leah!" _

_Jacob appeared behind me. Our eyes met, and everything changed. I imprinted on him, again. His expression became horrified, he backed away, disgust in his shining black eyes. _

"_Not you. You're hideous," he whispered, and then, he was gone, running back through the trees, leaving me alone._

"Fuck," I whispered as I woke up. I wasn't sure why the dream affected me so much, but in an instant, I was crying. Sobs wracked my body, I convulsed silently, curling up into a little ball and rocking back and forth.

"Shh," Kim whispered. "He's here. He's come back, Lee."

I looked up at her, trying to gauge whether or not she was lying to make me stop crying. Her eyes looked serious - she was telling the truth. I shot upright, and sure enough, the tugging on my heart was telling me to go downstairs.

"Oh fu… dge. Fudge."

I dodged Kim, dancing straight out of the door and sprinting downstairs. I followed the pull, reached the kitchen. And there he was, sat on one of the spinning chairs at the kitchen counter, in all his half naked glory. His six pack gleamed subtly in the fluorescents, and when he saw me, his entire face lit up in a breathtaking smile.

He was smiling.

At me.

"Oh my fucking god," I whispered. "You actually smiled at me. Somebody actually wants me."

"Lee," Jake whispered. "It's okay. I was scared, I'm such a bastard, I shouldn't have fun from you. I was just freaked out, but that isn't any excuse. Come here Lee, come here."

I walked towards him hesitantly. He wrapped his arms around my body, pulled me up onto his lap. Then, he lowered his lips to my ear, his rough stubbly cheek tickling my ear.

"I am not leaving you again, Clearwater. I don't know how we're imprints, but I'm really glad I finally looked at you properly. You've fixed me Lee. I'd be broken and in pain if it wasn't for you.

"I don't love you yet. I can't say that, because I don't really know you yet. I haven't spent enough time with you. But when you were away from me, it hurt, I wanted to be with you. I miss you when you're not there. I thought about you all the time as I ran.

"You're always on my mind."

"I don't care if you don't love me," I murmured. "I'm still going to kiss you so hard that you won't be able to feel your fucking lips."

And then, I pressed my lips to his.

He didn't fight me. His lips moulded to mine, moving in synch with mine. His eyes were closed, but mine were wide open, gauging his reaction to me. He looked as if he was enjoying the kiss, and I was glad. His tongue was suddenly in my mouth, rubbing gently against my teeth, moving around. I was a little scared that my morning breath would freak him out, but he just kept on going.

Finally, he pulled away.

"Tell you what, Lee," Jake said, breathless. "You're one sexy little wolverine."

…

…

…

**A.N: How was the kiss? I don't have any experience of that stuff… a very young teenager here. Did I get the romance right? And who do you think Leah Clearwater should be played by? I think Julia Jones, who plays her in Eclipse. What about you guys? Tell me in reviews? **

**Next chapter: Paul's Imprint on Rachel, with Jake's reaction. **

**BYE! **


	8. Oh Damn, I'm Gonna Be Related to Paul

**A.N: Major crisis going on at my end! My laptop is painfully slow, so I think we're returning it, meaning it's going to be difficult for me to update *sad face here* I do have access to other computers though, so you should get updates, but they won't be as frequent while my laptop's gone.**

**Special thanks to all my lovely reviewers! Now, I won't bore you with my ranting for any longer, so here you go! **

**PS: See if you can spot the link to Paul in Breaking Dawn **

Chapter 7 - Oh damn, me and Paul are going to be related

I spent the following night at Jacob's, too. Billy was indifferent - he didn't give us the 'birds and the bees' talk, he just told us very bluntly 'no sex' and then went off to his own quarters. I found myself giggling as Jacob was bright red with embarrassment as Billy walked away.

"Did you hear that Jacob?" I asked him playfully. "No sex."

"Shut up," he growled.

"Isn't this the part where we play twenty questions?"

"No. I'm too tired Lee, I want to kip."

I grinned stupidly. Jacob was practically passed out, his head resting against his pillow, his eyes closed. I grinned cheekily, jabbing him in the stomach playfully, and he winced, sitting up, hands flying to protect his torso.

I thought it would be awkward after our kiss earlier. I thought the way we spoke to one another would become all mushy and lovey-dovey thanks to the imprint, but it was just the same as always. The playful banter that we'd always had was still present, and neither of us actually loved one another.

I was glad. With the others, it sounded as if 'BAM! You're in love' type thing with the imprint, but with us, it was the same. I wasn't stupid - I knew feelings would develop between us, but I was glad we were just the same as always, even if it was only temporarily.

"Please, Leah?" he asked, pouting at me. His eyes were opening wide, exposing his hazel irises to me, and I caved instantly. I'll admit he looked super hot when he did that.

"Fine," I said grudgingly. Jake grinned hugely, pulled off his shirt and chucked it towards the wardrobe in the corner of his room. Then, he seemed to instantly pass out, asleep before he hit the pillow.

He was just like any other boy.

…

…

…

The following morning, I awoke on my own. Confused, I didn't bother opening my eyes, my hands just searched through the sheets, looking for Jacob. When it became evident he wasn't there, I opened my eyes and looked around warily.

The sun was low in the sky. It was early morning - probably just after seven - and he was already gone. I was sure he wasn't on patrol until later, this evening. But apparently, he was gone.

I sat up and looked again. Lying on the floor, just in front of the door, was a note. I hopped out of bed, staggering a little as my joints were still sleepy, and picked up the note. It was written in Jacob's uneven scrawl.

_Lee, _

_I really hope you don't think that I've left you alone intentionally. My sister, Rachel, is coming home for a visit, so me and Billy needed to go and pick her up from the airport. We should be back around eight o'clock, but feel free to turn on the TV, fix yourself some breakfast._

_Jake _

I did as he said.

Downstairs, I rummaged through Jake's cupboards. There was a packet of unopened Doritos in there, which I was sorely tempted by, but I knew I had to eat something that was actually designed to be eaten at breakfast time. It wasn't healthy to eat Doritos for breakfast.

I fixed myself some plain, simple toast. I buttered it, and then stuffed it roughly into my mouth. And of course, the doorbell rang. I froze - my mouth was still full of food… it would be really embarrassing if I answered the door with my mouth full of toast.

"_Hello?" _

"_Mmwelfo. Mmaspongaet." _

Oh crap.

I spat out the toast, straight into the bin, and ran to the door. I wrenched it open, and when I saw Paul Lahote standing there with a very satisfied smirk on his irritating face. I had half a mind to slam the door on him, but, this wasn't my house.

"They're out, butthead," I told him. "Leave a message or get on your bike."

He ignored me, pushed past me and walked into the house.

"Hello to you too Leah," he said sarcastically, planting himself down on one of the couches.

"I'm not even joking Lahote, if you can't get your arse out of here, I'll kick it out for you."

"Welcoming."

"Shut the fuck up Paul."

…

…

…

"GO GATORS!"

…

"SCORE! GATORS!"

…

"WOO! GATORS!"

"PAUL! WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Paul had been sat in Jake's living room for almost an hour, pleasing himself by watching the Gators game. Now, however, he was driving me up the wall. I wanted nothing more than to give him a good left hook and kick his arse out of the house. I was sure that Jake's sister wouldn't enjoy seeing _Paul. _

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Paul sang, dashing to the door. I felt like going to bang my head against a wall - why the fuck did I answer the damn door in the first place?

"Hi! …Paul?" I heard Jacob say.

"I didn't want him here. He barged in, breaking and entering, without the breaking," I called. I heard Jake sigh heavily, and so I stood up and walked back through to the hallway.

Jake's sister was pretty, I couldn't deny her that. She had long ebony hair that was wound up into an elegant bun on the back of her head, with prominent cheekbones and a gentle smile gracing her lips. She certainly looked like a nice person, but looks could be misleading… Emily was proof of that.

And then, a huge, terrifying growl came from Jacob's chest. I looked up, more than a little alarmed. His eyes were huge, filled with undeniable rage as he glared at Paul with a look that could kill shining in his eyes.

What. The. Fuck?

I analysed the scene at top speed, my wolf senses going into overdrive. Jacob was snarling at Paul, tremors shaking him so fast that I knew he wasn't going to be able to stop phasing. And in between the two boys, innocent and slightly alarmed at her brother's behaviour, was Rachel.

Balls.

Why did I always have to play fucking superman?

I dived in front of Rachel, shoving her backwards and outside. Billy manoeuvred out of the way craftily, and I plummeted straight into Jacob's chest, shoving him straight out of the house. I landed on his chest, looking down into his eyes, hoping that he would calm down and kiss me like they did in the movies.

But in the movies, everybody got their happy ending, and that didn't happen in real life now, did it?

Jacob exploded, claws and fur flying everywhere. I felt blood run down my cheeks as he phased, and a small shred of pain ripped through my chest. Paul, behind me, phased too. I prayed silently that they weren't both going to start attacking me, and rolled away from wolf Jacob, standing up in a blurred motion.

Then, I dived at my imprint, phasing as I did so.

I bet I even looked like fucking superman too.

Jake snarled, whirling around, tail thrashing wildly as his large incisors snapped towards my hind legs. His mind was totally lost, just a blur of movements and colours in the back of my head.

_Lure him back, into the forest, _Paul thought seriously. Since when was Paul a serious guy?

Still, I did as he said (surprise, surprise) and moved backwards, sashaying back into the trees. Jacob shot after me, still snarling as he ran.

Jeez. Why can't I catch a break?

…

…

…

"I'm. Gonna. Kill. Him."

Jacob was beyond furious still, but he was in control. Paul had been kept away from him since he'd imprinted on Rachel - le gasp. I didn't think Paul possessed the heart that he would need to imprint.

"Jake, calm down," I pleaded. "It's not his fault, remember?"

"He still did it," he hissed.

"Jacob."

"No," he snarled, standing up. He made his way to the door, disappearing before I could even process what had happened.

Fuck my life.

I chased after him yet again, and found myself at the Black's house once again. I guessed Jacob was already inside, as I could hear raised voices coming from the sitting room.

"I am not leaving her!"

"Yes you ruddy well are!"

"I'm not fighting the imprint!"

"Yes you are!"

I rushed inside, bolting through the red door, which was all but knocked off it's hinges, and went straight inside. Rachel was sat there, surprisingly calm, as she watched the two shape-shifters fight about her. She'd taken the news that her brother was a shape-shifter surprisingly well, claiming 'I'd always believed in the legends.'

Yeah. Right.

"I love her!" Paul snapped.

"Jake," Rachel intervened. I felt a little irritated - I was about to say something actually, love. "Paul's a nice guy. I think he's okay. He's allowed to stay, isn't he? Especially if he's my soul mate, right?"

Jacob glared at her, sighed, and sat down, putting his head in his hands. I shot her a look - I hated it when Jake was upset. It made me feel a little empty inside, broken, almost.

"I guess. But I'm not happy," he told them grudgingly.

It was Monday. How fucked up was the rest of my week going to be?

…

…

…

**A.N: Special thanks to all my lovelies (reviews) it's lovely when people favourite me, but 'everybody loves reviews!' This is dedicated to brankel1 and BB-Waters especially, these guys are my best buds on FF. **

**Peace out! **


	9. Diseased

**A.N: Good afternoon readers! Now, here's the next chapter. I'm going to try and make it a filler chapter, but these stories do tend to have a mind of their own, so… **

**Also, I'm considering looking for a beta, or at least somebody to read my chapters through and say what could be improved before I post. I love all you reviewers who say that my story is really good, but two heads are better than one! If anybody's interested, either PM me, or if you can't be bothered, leave a review! **

Chapter 8 - Diseased

Paul Lahote.

I hated him. He was a bastard.

Sat on Jake's crappy little couch, watching Jake's crappy TV, he'd obviously guessed my thoughts and he smiled a little evilly, ripping open the packet of Doritos in his hand, lifting one out of the packet, and putting it into his big gob slowly, chewing with a speed that irritated me immensely.

A growl ripped from between my teeth, my stomach mirroring the noise. Paul smirked evilly, grinning hugely, and he began to chew the crisps quickly, stuffing his big fat gob with the Tangy Cheese Doritos.

"Hungry, Leah?" he smirked.

"Fuck off."

"Whoa, someone's tetchy today. Didn't you get any last night Lee?" that shit eating grin was still plastered to his face. Another growl ripped through my teeth, another shudder rocked my frame.

I needed to get this anger out before I ruined Jake's living room. I knew for a fact they were on a tight budget, and the last thing that they needed was their living room being ripped apart by me, because I couldn't keep my temper in check.

So, I stepped forwards, pulled my arm back, and hit the twerp right in the face. The sound of my fist meeting his cheek was very satisfying, incredibly satisfying. A gasp of pain came from Paul's mouth, and I smirked as he nursed his cheek, which was bright pink and swelling.

"Say anything else like that and I'll cut off your dick and make you eat it," I hissed threateningly, before marching to the front door, throwing it open to that it reverberated against the frame. Then, I shot another level glare at Paul, and stormed out of the house into the night.

…

…

…

It was late at night. Nobody wanted to be outside at this time - it was too cold and dark. And lonely. So I had decided to spend some time at my favourite place in La Push.

First Beach.

It was a great little beach, with golden sands and cool calm blue waters. There were little rock pools hidden in the sand, little caves to explore. First Beach was the beach that starred in Disney movies.

I walked along the surf sedately, taking in the luscious scent of the salty see, just relaxing and letting all of my guards down. I had too many walls set up in order to keep myself calm. I was too broken to have them down for very long though - I didn't want to be admitted to a mental hospital.

It was so beautiful. I didn't often get this much time to admire the sights.

And then, just like that, all of my peaceful serenity was shattered, as a loud, echoing howl came from the forest further down the beach. I let out a very long, hard sigh of frustration, before racing across the beach at top speed.

My shape blurred as I ran, I let the fire consume me as my summer dress shredded and I became a large wolf. I continued to race across the beach, flying straight into the forest as I became aware of everyone's thoughts.

_What's the problem? _Jake thought. I could see him running from the other direction, racing towards the clearing where the rest of the Pack were settled. A snarl emitted from my throat, but it was a playful sound. I was so going to win this.

Jake sped up in response. I barrelled along, faster than before.

_Guys! Can it, this is serious,_ Sam added. We ignored him, continued to race along the forest floor.

He let out a mental sigh of frustration, but let it go. I smirked and skidded to a halt, falling into my place in the circle beside Seth. Jacob joined the clearing, just a second after me, falling into place beside me. He looked defeated, tail hanging between his legs.

_That's what you get, _I told him.

_That's what she said! _Embry and Quil chorused, both of them sniggering mentally. I rolled my eyes.

_Children, please, _Sam thought, but his train of thought was a little amused. _We've got news about Bella Swan. She's back in Forks now._

_What? _Why was I so jealous that Jacob was interested in her? _When did she come back? Why did nobody bother to tell me this! _

_Because you were busy with Leah, _Seth thought.

_That's what - _

_Guys! _Sam cut off Quil's train of thought. _She's back, the story is that she's picked up a rare South American disease and she's quarantined. Charlie's desperate to see her, but Carlisle won't budge on the whole 'no visitors' thing._

_So she's going to die from this disease, as far as Charlie's concerned. Will it be a closed casket ceremony, or will she be able to control herself enough to sit silently in the coffin and not attack any of the humans? She'll be pale white, red eyes, and she won't be Bella anymore, _Jacob mused.

_Hmm, _I thought in reply, a little stumped. What were you supposed to think?

_So, when are we attacking? _Jake thought, a little too enthusiastic.

_We don't know for sure that she's been changed. Maybe she is sick, _Sam allowed grudgingly .

_Bull shit! _Jake snapped. _Of course she's being changed. She's obsessed with Mr. Fang over there. She's not going to suddenly change her mind. She's not sick, he's too damn protective over her to even let her get sick! _

And then, suddenly, he was running.

_Jacob! _I thought after him. The pull was tugging at my heart again, I sighed, gave in, and ran after him.

He'd phased back. I couldn't do the same (I didn't have any clothes) He ran straight into his house. I heard raised voices, and then thirty seconds later, he emerged, shirtless, with messy hair and an insane look in his eyes. He'd never looked sexier at that moment.

Fuck. I was falling for him already.

He got onto his motorbike, one that Swan used to ride, and barrelled off down the road, towards the highway.

Shit.

…

…

…

**A.N: There we have it. Next chapter, Jake sees the Cullens, sees Bella's bloated belly, and Leah's there with him the whole time. Let's see how it goes, you might get another update today,**

**Special thanks to all my reviewers, especially brankel1! And remember, if you're interested, give me a shout! **


	10. Vote vote vote!

**A.N: Another voting thing! I'm digging myself into a hole with doing this, but I'm a little stumped with the continual Blackwater fics, and I kind of need a little break from them.**

**So, vote vote vote…**

**Vote 1 for…**

**Title: Back In The Band **

**Rating: T **

**Summary: "With Emmett 'Grizzly' Cullen on drums, Jasper 'Emo' Hale on Bass, and Rosalie 'Beauty' Hale on electric guitar, we welcome… The Twilighters!" **

**Basically, the gang is in a band. Alice and Edward are woven into the story on the way, and it's all human, no vampires whatsoever. They fight, break up, make up, and they're all just normal, human couples.**

**Vote 2 for… **

**Title: Let's Play Grownups! **

**Rating: T **

**Summary: "What do you want to be when you're older, Claire?" Quil asked eagerly. "I want to be a Vampire!" Claire squealed. This follows Claire and Quil from the terrible twos straight to the terrible teens. **

**Need I say more? **

**Vote 3 for… **

**Title: Life Sucks, And Then You Die **

**Rating: M**

**Summary: "So your life's fucked up!" I screamed at him. "God knows, your girlfriend ditched you for a mutt, poor you! God knows she accepted your proposal and then dumped you - wouldn't it be much worse if it was the other way around? You're so selfish, Edward Cullen!" **

**Leah X Edward fic. Bella chooses Jacob (cliché, I know) and Edward becomes broken. He stays in Forks to watch over her, but in doing so, meets the fiery Leah Clearwater. Can two broken hearts finally be fixed? *PERSONAL FAVOURITE* **

**Vote 4 for… **

**Title: And They All Lived Happily Ever After… Apart from Leah **

**Rating: T **

**Summary: "What happened to Leah mommy? Did she ever find her happy ending?" "I don't know darling. Maybe she did find her happy ending after all." Leah gets transported to our world, the world where Twilight is a fictional book. Determined to find a way back, will she be happier here than she was in her own world? **

**So, vote vote vote! **

**PEACE OUT! **


	11. Pregnant Bitch

**A.N: Special thanks to the lovely brankel1, who decided to go read and review all of my stories. This is for you buddy!**

Chapter 9 - Pregnant Bitch

I ran after him. It was stupid, irrational, and all logical thoughts flew from my head as I chased after my imprint, on foot, completely and utterly naked. I didn't have time to feel embarrassed about this - I just knew I had to follow him.

Why did I always end up running after him?

It became clear where he was going when we reached the entrance to the Cullen driveway. I sucked in a deep breath, knowing that my nostrils were about to be assaulted by the scent of bloodsuckers. Jake didn't even flinch - just kept running down the lane.

How the fuck was I supposed to get clothes? I was not going into a bloodsucker's house butt naked to ask for a dress or something. No frickin' way. But apparently, that wasn't an issue, because as I neared the house, I saw a neatly folded dress, which smelt of bloodsucker, but I didn't care - just pulled it over my head.

Jacob was already inside.

I wasn't sure what to do - did I knock? Jake hadn't - he'd just barged straight into the crypt. I shrugged to myself and followed Jake's lead, moving straight towards the lounge, where the voices were coming from.

And when I arrived in the lounge, my heart stopped beating.

There, curled up on the couch, was Swan. She had pulled up her shirt to expose a swollen belly - a belly that was obviously pregnant. I stared at her bulbous belly with wide eyes for about two seconds, and then, I took off, back out of the door, back into the forest.

She had everything, didn't she? Jake was running after her, she had money, looks, a husband, a family, and now, she had a baby to top it all off. Tears pricked my eyes as I ran straight back into the forest, and before I knew what was happening, I was sobbing into my hands.

I wasn't sure how long I stayed there, curled up on the forest floor. My sobs worsened as I realised Jacob wasn't coming back, and I was starting to go limp - but I was still wide awake.

I heard footsteps approaching, but I could only feel the tears trickling down my cheeks. Somebody swore to themselves, fell over, and then kneeled beside me, one hand on their heart.

Jacob had come.

"Lee, it's okay," he whispered.

"It's not, it's not," I whispered, still crying. "She's got a baby, a husband, clothes, money, good fortune, a big family that loves her… and she has you. She's got everything I want, and she's got you running after her too, despite our so called imprint. It's supposed to make everything better, but it feels like everything's falling apart, Jacob."

"Lee -"

"No, I need to say this. You said we'd spend time together. You said you didn't love me, but you would. And yet, you haven't come to see me once! You haven't talked about the little things to me once, and we aren't going to, are we? You're fighting the imprint, because you don't want to be with me, that's it, isn't it? I'm just so ugly, poor, with no family, and I'm menopausal. How is a teenaged boy supposed to love something like that?"

"Leah. None of that matters. So what if you're menopausal? You don't have much family, but the family that you do have is wonderful, kind and caring towards both me and you. I would never fight the imprint, because I would never want to keep away from you. And I have been spending time with you - you just haven't realised, you silly girl," he smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"When you're running in wolf form, I hear your thoughts. You sound so free, so gentle. I've heard your disgust of killing and eating animals - because you're caring, because you don't want to hurt you. I've heard your thoughts of Sam, I've seen you at First Beach, seen you in your house, seen you dancing in the kitchen, making cookies, waiting for Seth to come home. And I guess what I'm trying to say is, I've seen enough. I know what I love.

"I love you."

There was only one thing to say.

"Stalker."

Jake laughed, the sound booming from the trees, and I grinned at his happiness. He pulled me up from the ground, cradled me in his arms for a second, before whispering in my ear.

"You sure know how to kill a moment, Ms. Clearwater."

"That I do," I agreed.

"Maybe I should show you how you're supposed to respond," he raised his eyebrows at me, and it looked so damned sexy.

"Maybe you should. If I'll let you," I smirked.

"You better," he laughed, before diving into my lips. There was more passion than ever before - lips moving together, tongues moving together as one. I grabbed his hand, put it gently against my skin, and he vibrated oddly, before continuing his passionate kiss.

We found ourselves on the floor, still moving together. Finally, when we pulled away, our eyes were dark with lust, and we both whispered three words at the same time.

"I love you."

…

…

…

**A.N: I had writers block! DON'T KILL ME! I'm sorry, it's so horrible having the dratted WB. I think I beat it though, just. Sorry that it's a little short, but I was stumped. Next chapter should be up tomorrow or the day after, and Because You're Worth Fighting For should be up tomorrow too. Also, remember to vote on my poll thing! **


	12. Jake's Depression

**A.N: …Hello? Anybody still reading? I have no excuse, I admit it. Not even lack of reviews. I'm going to try and update EVERYTHING tonight (gasp) but this story is first! Please enjoy, and also, check out my other story 'A Siren's Call.' Make sure you review guys! **

**Chapter 10 - Jake's Depression **

We didn't go back to the Cullen's. I wasn't stupid - I knew Jacob didn't want to go and see his first 'love' being torn apart by some evil hybrid. I wasn't sure what Jacob thought of the spawn, and - judging by the expression on his face - I didn't have the courage to ask.

We walked hand in hand through the forest until we reached the edge of the Cullen's driveway. Then, we both phased, ripping our clothing. I didn't mind - receiving clothes from bloodsuckers made me feel like I was a charity case. I was glad to be rid of them.

I wanted to talk to Jacob, wanted to try that kiss again, but I knew it was wrong. He was grieving in his own way - grieving over the loss of his first 'love.' Jacob let out a low snarl as I thought this, but no way was I changing my thoughts for him. I was entitled to my own opinion.

Naturally, barely thirty seconds into the silence, it was interrupted.

_Jacob! _Sam thundered. His voice was laced with the Alpha Command. I gazed sideways, but Jake was unsurprised by Sam's reaction. He didn't think anything - his thoughts were just pictures, his mind filled with unspoken horror.

_What happened? _Sam demanded. The thoughts filled both of our heads before we could stop them - the images of Bella's bloated stomach, the bruises that were obviously causing her agony. Everything.

Sam was aghast. He remained silent for another couple of seconds, before a low, piercing howl destroyed the silence. Leaves rustled around us as the sound scared the wildlife, and almost instantly, the thoughts of the rest of the pack filled our heads - all thoughts of silence were forgotten.

_This is an abomination! _Sam snarled. _This leaves us no choice - it has to be destroyed before it can destroy us! _

_What, Sam? _Seth asked. He should've been asleep! _Don't be such a tightwad Lee._

_The Cullens have… bred with Isabella Swan. She is pregnant with some kind of part human, part leech hybrid, _he pulled our memories up for everyone to see.

_We don't know that it's dangerous, _Jake argued. _We don't know what it's like._

_Precisely! _Sam replied. _We don't know. The unknown is dangerous - this spawn can be nothing good. It has to be destroyed for the sake of our families, our tribe! _

_How are we going to destroy a spawn without hurting Bella? _I mused suddenly. Nobody here was a doctor. The thoughts of the Pack were instantly silence, just murmurs in the back of my head. I could hear the unspoken words.

Jacob's anger was the first to break the silence.

_So we're going to kill her, murder an innocent girl in order to protect our tribe? _He snarled - the sound was impressive, and (pretty damn sexy.) _How is this different to her becoming a vampire? _

_Because this choice affects us all, _Sam thought.

_I won't help, _Jake thought viciously. _I am not helping to kill an innocent girl - whether it's Bella or not! _

Sam stared him down.

_You will help the Pack destroy the Cullen Clan and Isabella Swan. You will destroy her if the opening occurs. You will fight with us tonight, _every word was laced with the Alpha's command.

_Tonight? _Brady thought, alarmed. He was picturing his younger sister sat up in bed waiting for him to return home to read her a bedtime story. The image was strangely sad, yet oddly comforting.

_Yes, tonight, _Sam thought.

_Are we ready to loose a brother - or sister? _Embry put in, eyeing me warily. He was imagining the Pack much smaller, with grief filling our minds. He was imagining the broken imprints that would be left behind.

_We have to be, _Sam thought.

…

…

…

I sat up in bed alone, cradling a cup of coffee in my hands. Seth was downstairs in the kitchen, making himself a cup of hot chocolate. Despite being buff and a supernatural creature, Seth was still my chocolate loving little brother. A smile appeared on my face before I could stop it.

I hadn't spoken to Jake since the Pack meeting. He was upset - torn up over the fact that he might not be able to speak to Bella Swan ever again. I was half pleased by this news - maybe he'd get over her, maybe he'd be able to love me properly.

I didn't want to save her, if I was honest. I didn't want to kill her, either - Jacob would hold a grudge against the member of the pack who killed her for the rest of eternity, I knew that for certain.

"Can I come in?"

Seth had his head poked around the door. I could see a white mug of hot chocolate in his hands, topped up with squirty cream and marshmallows. I nodded and Seth beamed, coming into my room and closing the door behind him.

"Nervous?" he asked.

"Why would I be nervous?" I asked rhetorically. I sighed in defeat after about two seconds. "Yes. I'm so damned nervous, I don't want to kill a human. Even if it is Isabella 'I'm so perfect that I've got a bloodsucker' Swan."

"I'm nervous too," Seth admitted. "It feels like double crossing… they taught us how to fight, taught us the moves, and now we're going to use that against them. And some of us will loose."

"Yeah," I replied, though I didn't really agree. We sat in silence for a minute.

My phone broke the silence.

"Hello?" I said.

"Leah," Embry said urgently. "It's Jacob. He's left the Pack."

…

…

…

**Minor cliffy : ) I'll update again tomorrow, and things will be different. Can anybody say a fight between the Cullens and the Pack? Whoo-hoo! **

**Also, I have a beta for the story 'It's What Makes Us Human' but she's on holiday at the mo. I'm in two minds - do I update with her gone, or do I wait until she comes back? **

**Soap xx **


	13. Pain

**A.N: Oh yes, I'm a good girl today. Anyway, repeat of the AN on BYWFF so if you read that then you can skip this.**

**A.N: Okay, this is *IMPORTANT.* **

**Two things: **

**1: I'm considering doing a CONTEST! Thanks to Cullengirl0413 for explaining how to do one! Now, if any of you would actually enter it, please let me know, and I'll put it up. If none of you want to, I'll just abandon the idea : ( (Oh, and if I do the contest, there will be some form of prize.) **

**2: I'm considering making a Twitter Account reserved specially for FF. Let me know if you think it's a good idea - it'll be about updates and stuff like that - or if any of you are on there already! **

**ONWARDS! *To Narnia!* **

**IMPORTANT! **

***THERE IS WHAT I CALL A GRAPHIC PAIN DESCRIPTION IN THIS CHAPTER, IF THIS WILL OFFEND YOU OR CAUSE YOU DISCOMFORT, PLEASE SKIP. THIS CHAPTER ISN'T THAT CRUCIAL TO THE PLOT. PM ME IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT BUT YOU WANT TO KNOW THE SUMMARY* **

**Okay, ONWARDS! **

**Chapter 11 - Pain. **

As soon as I heard the words, suddenly, everything inside me was breaking. It felt like I'd just got hit by a bus, or something equally painful. I couldn't stop the cry of pain that escaped my lips as I doubled over, trying to stop the pain. My eyes were shut - I could only see the redness of my eyelids.

"Leah, LEAH!"

The shouts meant nothing to me - I couldn't hear, couldn't think, couldn't remember my own name. The pain worsened and then, it stopped. I froze, goose bumps erupting on my skin. I looked up with blurred vision - I could only see Seth's worried expression before I blacked out.

…

…

…

"What happened?"

"She just… collapsed, she looked like… looked like she was in a lot of pain. I didn't know what to do."

My head pounded and throbbed dully as I slowly came to. My memories were vague - in fact, I couldn't remember anything from last night onwards. I wondered what had happened -

I wrenched my eyes open, blinking as spots burst in front of my vision. I blinked again and the figures above me came into focus.

The entire Pack had crowded into my little bedroom, and they were all looking at me with concern. Seth was sat beside me on the bed, and Sam was too, looking at me with worry in his eyes.

I was confused.

"Err… is there a reason why you're all crowded into my room?" I smirked.

Seth's expression instantly became aghast. "Someone call Carlisle," he said, his voice hard - leaving no room for arguments.

"But -" Sam tried.

"No," Seth's voice sounded furious. "Call him. Now."

"Somebody going to tell me what happened now?" I asked, still grinning.

"You freaked out when I told you that Jacob left the Pack," Embry said.

Pain exploded within me once again - running down my legs, in my chest. I cringed, eyes closing as I writhed, wanting the pain to stop. A ringing sound was filling my ears - then my hearing came back.

"CALL CARLISLE!"

"It's okay Leah, he's still here," Seth murmured. The pain gradually faded away, and I was quickly exhausted. Trembling again, I looked up at them. I could remember the previous night - the pain was a little worse then.

Somebody pulled a blanket around my, pulled me gently against them. I assumed it was Seth - cuddled into his side. He ruffled my hair, and his voice was choked when he spoke to me.

"It's okay Lee, he's on his way."

"Let him through," I heard somebody say from the doorway. I looked up, and saw Carlisle Cullen walking towards me. I could see his lips moving but I couldn't hear what he was saying.

The volume was turned back up again.

"Can you stand up, Leah?" Carlisle asked, going into doctor mode. I did as he said, standing up. As I did so, black spots loomed in front of my vision, blocking out most of the room. I blinked, and looked up again - the spots were reappearing, faster this time.

Then, I felt myself falling, and then, nothing.

…

…

…

"Ouch… fuck," I groaned, feeling hideous. I blinked and looked around - I was still in my room, but I was alone. I could hear voices coming from below, and I sighed, getting up and stretching.

My joints cracked. How long had I been sleeping?

I tiptoed downstairs, realising I was still wearing my normal everyday clothes. Shrugging to myself, I continued down the stairs, stopping when I got to the kitchen. I peeked inside.

The entire Pack along with Carlisle and Emmett Cullen were squished into my tiny kitchen. I listened in.

"…It's a side affect of the imprint. Because Leah is female, the imprint works differently, and so this is one of the downsides. She'll be fine, but if she experiences that amount of pain much more, I might need to get her some kind of hospital treatment to numb the pain," Carlisle was saying.

"So this is normal?" Seth asked, and I could tell from his voice he was sceptical.

"Yes, it is. So you don't need to worry, Leah," Carlisle replied, glancing towards the door. Damn. My cover was blown.

The Pack all turned to look at me. Then, I was being hugged. What. The. Hell?

When they finally stopped passing me round and hugging me, I turned around to them with anger shining on my face.

"So I have to be in that much pain to get appreciation from you guys! I have to black out numerous times to get you guys not to call me a bitch! Good to know you're all such nice people," I said bitterly, before stalking out of the room. The sound of Emmett's laughter lingered behind me.

A few minutes after I got back into bed, Carlisle entered the room. He adjusted my blankets and flashed me a smile, before sitting down on the edge of the bed. Oh jeez, I was going to get ranted at by a vampire. Whoop-de-doo.

"They do care, you know," he said gently.

"Huh. Yeah. Right."

"Honestly, Leah. They were very upset when you collapsed for the second time. How are you feeling - no more dizziness, I take it?"

"No, just don't remind me of the -"

I stopped. I couldn't say it - couldn't go through that pain again. Obviously, at some point in my life, I'd pissed fate off big time, so now they were screwing around with my love life, making me feel pain when my imprint wasn't with me.

"Jacob hasn't left," Carlisle said gently. "He just left your Pack," I scrunched up my face, feeling a stab of pain linger by my stomach, waiting to send me into agony. "He's at our house. He didn't mean to leave, Leah. He still loves you - according to Edward, he's been thinking about you."

"Does he know?" curiosity got the better of me.

"Yes," Carlisle replied. "I informed him shortly before you awoke. He is actually supposed to be on his way down here now, to see you," he added, confusion filling his golden eyes.

"Yeah. He's unreliable like that," I muttered.

"Don't judge what you don't know," Carlisle replied vaguely, before sweeping out of the room. I frowned.

What kind of advice was that?

…

…

…

**A.N: Let's leave it there for now - seems like a suitable place to end. What did you think of Leah's sudden bursts of pain? It kind of dominated the entire chapter - it wasn't supposed to, I swear.**

**Next chapter: Jacob goes to see Leah, and Bella goes into labour. **

**PS: I know, the story is a little rushed, but I want to get to the Volturi scene, and I don't have any other ideas as to what I can do. The Volturi scene is going to be sooooo fun to write, I'm gonna *spoiler spoiler spoiler spoiler* so there! **

**PS: You could answer my AN at the top in reviews : ) **

**PSS: I noticed that most of you would like to destroy Bella - personally, I think she's alright in AH fics. Just saying *dodges bow and arrow* HEY! **

**PSSS: I made a Twitter anyway, so there! HA! **


	14. Jacob Black

**A.N: Here we go, special thanks to all my reviewers, and etc… **

Chapter 12 - Jacob Black

When Jacob walked into the room, I had to bite my lip to stop myself growling at him. Despite my anger, my humiliation, and the other emotion that I couldn't quite pinpoint, I felt happy near him. I was irritated beyond belief by this fact.

"What do you think you're doing?" I snapped at him, silently noting his torn clothes, the smell of leech on his skin. He was dirty, and the odour that came with him smelt like… well, it smelt like dung, to be frank.

"Coming to see my imprint," he said, smiling his signature smile. I shot him a 'look' and the smile fell off of his face instantly.

"Jacob. It feels like the imprint's one way - it feels like I'm tied to someone who keeps running from me. You told me you loved me just a few days ago, and let's face it, you aren't acting like it," my voice broke. "If you're… I don't think we should… I can't…"

I was rambling, tears shining in my eyes. I wasn't going to cry in front of him - instead, I feigned a yawn and hoped that he'd put the tears in my eyes down to that instead.

"Lee, I'm sorry," he whispered. "I can -"

"No Jacob, you can't. I've been running after you all too long. If pain's the only way to do this, then so be it," I snarled, and then, I jumped out of bed, and lunged towards my imprint.

He didn't try and restrain me as I proceeded to punch and kick every part of him. The unfazed look in his eyes only angered me, until finally, I slammed my knee right up into his privates.

Finally, a reaction. He yelped, hands flying to protect down below, and he collapsed onto the floor with a groan. I heard running footsteps from outside, and let out a small sound of surprise. Then, without giving him a second glance, I dived out of the window, landing on my feet, and rushing into the forest.

…

…

…

I'd been sat on my own for about ten minutes when Jacob arrived. He trotted into the clearing in wolf form, a low whine coming from his teeth as he saw me. I sighed and looked back at him. I felt bad for… well, kicking him where the sun doesn't shine.

"I'm sorry," I said, sincere. "And you are too. I know. You want to protect her, you used to love her. I understand. I'm going to back you up now Jake - so do me a favour, and treat me like we actually know one another!"

Jacob whined and nodded. He walked over to me, resting his russet head on my lap. I combed through the reddish fur, and he purred gently as I did so. I sighed, looked up into the sky. It was night time now - twilight. The stars shone brightly above us, winking every so often. A full moon was clear in the sky, and I stared up at it, closing my eyes for a brief second.

Jacob disappeared back into the forest. I assumed he had gone to phase, and barely a second later, he reappeared, wearing his beige cut offs. He smiled shyly at me, sat down carefully, wincing a little when the movement hurt his… injury.

"I'm sorry," I said again.

"Leah, it's fine," he replied, gentle.

Jeez.

We both stared up at the sky in a very clichéd way. Jacob put his arm around me and I snuggled into him.

A loud bang filled my ears. I looked up at Jacob, alarmed, but he'd heard nothing. A second later, my vision was consumed by blackness, and before I could comprehend what was happening, I was out like a light.

…

…

…

**Yeah, I know, crappy and short. If any of you's have Twitter, remember to look for meh! I'll keep you updated on update progress and you'll probably see the Ramblings Of A Mad Soap (which I briefly considered writing, lol) **

**PS: I know, this is a little crappy, and the cliffhanger is crappy too. Don't worry, all becomes a little better next chap - I hope. Anyways, peace out, and remember to tell me about the COMPO? **

**Anybody interested? **

**I've mentioned it, right? **

**I can't remember lol. If you're interested PM me : ) **


	15. Help me!

**I KNOW! **

**IT'S MY FAULT! **

**If you read this, I am eternally grateful. I know, it's boring listening to authors plea for help, but really, the story is at stake! **

**I need ideas. I need help rewriting BWR. Everything was going fine up until a few chapters ago, and it suddenly went to pieces. If anybody could help, it would be great. **

**Also, a beta would be fabulous. I have the amazing and immense Baddie, (badprincess-400) who betas my other story 'It's What Makes Us Human' but I don't think she's a reader.**

**Begging now. Please?**

**Soapy Water xx **

**(Sudz x) **


	16. AN 2

A.N:

Hey guys,

First up, a big thanks to all you guys who decided to try and help give me ideas. Thanks to you all, I'm feeling extremely inspired, and so I've decided to do something a bit risky…

Well, not that risky.

I'm going to replace this story, and erase some of the chapters that I wrote. Everything was going fine up until a certain place, so I'm going to rewrite the last… few chapters.

So, big thanks to everyone. And my beta who shall now be named:

The Original Tart.

So…. Check it out. I'll start the new story now. : )

Soap xx

PS: I learnt what Soap is in Spanish – Jabon!


	17. Haven't You Heard?  Fate Hates Me

**A.N: I told you I'd be back! See... I know, it was a long break, it took ages, and yes this chapter isn't half as good as my older ones... I spent MONTHS trying to get this right... MONTHS. Thank you so much for all the people who suggested ideas, as you may have gathered, I've mixed them together a bit... I hope this chapter is okay... again, it's not amazing or anything... **

**I'm going to aim for weekly, or two weekly updates. I know it's not as often as before, but school is evil... over Christmas there'll probably be more. **

**Review, maybe? After all, this took patience... lol**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13 – Haven't You Heard? Fate Hates Me<p>

_BANG. _

"Holy shit!"

I bolted upright, gasping for breath. For some reason, tears were pooling at the edges of my eyes, and I couldn't seem to get enough air into my lungs. I wasn't sure why I was so distraught by nothing other than a loud noise. Wasn't I having the time of my life barely a couple of moments ago?

What had changed?

I cast my mind back, trying to unearth hidden memories, but the last thing I could remember was the loud 'bang' that had startled me to the extreme. I recalled Jacob's smiling face, remembered us both staring up at the stars from our clearing.

But what happened then?

"_You__awoke__here,__" _a voice said from the back of my head. I jumped out of my skin at the unfamiliar sound, looking around. I immediately took in my surroundings, looking for the source of the unrecognisable voice.

That was the moment that I freaked out.

Completely.

I was surrounded by nothing but darkness. The atmosphere was eerie, chilling in more ways than one. I could see lingering white mist hovering around me, obscuring my vision and making me unable to see any further than five metres away. I looked to see what I had been lying on, and I realised I had been laying on the strange dark ground.

Running a finger along the ground, I noticed that it had no texture; well, it was completely smooth. There wasn't a fault in the surface. I licked my finger, held it up in the air and noticed that there was no breeze either, despite the mist that was morphing all around me.

I had half a mind to scream – though I wasn't sure what good it would do. I was alone.

Was I dead or something?

"_No,__you__aren__'__t__dead,__" _the voice from before said.

"Why the heck am I hearing voices?" I demanded of no one.

"_Oh__Leah,__" _the voice laughed heartily. _"__Pay__attention__and__you__'__ll__get__your__answers.__" _

I really hated it when people said that.

But the voice that I was hearing was the only thing I had to go by, so I focused a little more.

…Nope, nothing. I wracked my brains, thinking back to my memories but I couldn't see any clues as to where I was.

The voice sighed impatiently.

"_Perhaps__this__may__help,__" _the voice said.

The blackness changed, morphed into a new scene. I recognised the clearing that Jacob and I had been sat in a few moments before, only now, I was unconscious, laying on the ground with my eyes shut tightly. It was an out of body experience.

I watched, stunned as my own blood pooled around my limp form. My breathing was becoming more and more shallow all the time. Beside me, Jacob was clearly terrified, eyes wide with horror.

"Leah," he wheezed, horrified. "No, no, no, this isn't happening, I'm having a nightmare… Leah, Leah, no, no, no, no!"

I watched, tears spilling from my eyes as I watched Jacob examine the bullet wound in my chest. I was bleeding slowly, still breathing, but only just.

"What the fuck is this? And how did this happen?" I managed to ask brokenly.

"_I__'__m __sorry__… __but __we __needed __to __speak __to __you,__" _the voice whispered.

"Would it kill you to show me who you are!" I asked, more than a little freaked out. I had just watched myself begin to slowly bleed out whilst the love of my life watched, helpless.

Not the type of thing that gets you all happy and excited.

"_My __apologies, __Leah,__" _the voice said.

A second later, there was a burst of silvery light, and then, a very familiar figure appeared before me.

If I was crying before, I was sobbing brokenly now, as I looked into the cloudy grey eyes of my father. Dad bent down beside me; put one arm around me in a gentle hug.

He looked exactly the same as he did when he was alive. He was wearing the same clothes that he was wearing when he died, too. I wiped the tears away, determined to stay in control. Either this was a very realistic and tormenting nightmare, or this was real, and I was…

"Am I dead?"

Those three words were absolutely terrifying to me. Shit, I mean who wouldn't be terrified while asking if they were alive or dead?

"No, sweetheart," Dad replied, a smile forming on his face. "The elders needed to speak with you. Normally, once we have passed, we can contact the living through dreams, but for some reason we could not penetrate your dreams. Instead, we had to cause you to lie on the verge between life and death – thus bringing you to Limbo," he smiled. "Lovely place, isn't it?"

"Or something," I muttered, tear tracks still trailing down my cheeks. "Why did you have to speak with me?"

"Let me finish," Dad told me, looking half stern, but he smiled, ruining it. "We decided to inform Jacob of what was happening. We could contact him in his dreams, so we told him everything – including what I'm about to tell you.

"Unfortunately, it 'freaked' Jacob out, as you would say, and he decided it would be best if he left for a little while so you didn't have to be hurt…"

"Is that why he left the Pack?" I asked, something clicking into place in my mind.

"It is," Dad agreed. "I'll show you what happened when Jacob arrived at the Cullens… it will be difficult to explain without showing you…"

"Okay," I agreed, a little stunned.

The scene behind us, showing me mine and Jacob's clearing, disappeared, only to be replaced with an image of the Cullen's household.

_A wolf with russet fur – Jacob – ran from the trees behind the Cullen household at top speed. His eyes were scrunched together in concentration as he stopped on the doorstep, sitting down on the step, eyes fixated on the door. _

_Barely a second later, Edward Cullen exited the house, obviously expecting Jacob due to his mind reading skills. He looked the wolf up and down, before speaking quickly. _

"_What are you doing here?" _

I came for Bella, _Jacob __responded __with __his __thoughts. __Edward __arched __an __eyebrow, __obviously __not __believing __this._

I heard that she's ill, _Jacob __thought __quickly._

"_She is… in a way," Edward sighed heavily, closing his eyes and burying his head in his hands. "Come in." _

_Jacob phased, quickly clothed himself and entered the house after Edward. The two made their way into the lounge, where Bella was sat on the couch. Her frame was thin, bones protruding from her skin. The bulge on her stomach had obviously taken all of her body's fat for its own. _

"_Shit," Jacob cussed. _

"_It's not as bad as it looks," Bella said at once, trying to downplay her appearance. "Pregnancy does this to women." _

"_Bella, you're pregnant with a monster… that," he gestured at her stomach, "is not a normal pregnancy." _

"_He's mine," Bella hissed, looking sinister. "I love him. This is my child. I am not going to murder him." _

"_Jacob?" another voice called. He looked up to see Carlisle Cullen stood in the doorway, a very serious expression on his face. "Can I have a word upstairs, please?" _

"_Sure thing," Jacob replied. His eyes looked curiously dead as he followed the good doctor upstairs, and into a private study. _

_The room was filled with books – bookcases, bookshelves, everything seemed to be covered in books. Jacob didn't comment on this, however, he followed the doctor to a desk and sat in the chair opposite him. _

"_Is it about Bella?" Jacob asked, his voice dead, void of emotion. _

"_No, actually," Carlisle said. "It's about you, and Leah." _

"_What about her?" he asked, voice sharp. He seemed a little fearful for her. _

"_I know about the dream that you had, Jacob," Carlisle said quietly, his British accent suddenly very obvious. "And I also know that you left the Pack to keep Leah safe. I know for a fact that she will not appreciate that." _

"_What else can I do?" Jacob asked, obviously upset. _

"_Jacob… if you go back to her, I can guarantee that everything works out fine. I know you have no reason to trust me, but please, I swear on my own life that going back to her is the best option." _

"_How do you know this Carlisle?" Jacob asked, his voice cracked slightly as he spoke. He cleared his throat quickly. _

_Carlisle sighed heavily. _

"_Go," was all he said. _

I silently replayed the scene in my head a couple of times, trying to decide what the heck was going on. What was screwing about with my life? And why did Jacob know before me? I had an overwhelming urge to talk to my imprint, but I knew I needed answers first.

"What do you need to tell me?"

Dad sighed heavily.

"Well," he began. "One thousand years ago, when the tribe was perhaps at its best, a female shape shifter was born. Back in those times, it was frowned upon and people worried that the tribe was being protected by a young female. However, it soon became obvious what the purpose of the female shape shifter was as she imprinted on the Alpha.

Despite her imprinting on him, the Alpha did not return the imprint, though he loved her all the same. She became pregnant after a time, and had two lovely twins, who grew to become the strongest protectors that the tribe has ever seen. However, there was a price for these two valuable protectors – the female shifter's life. The pregnancy was difficult, as the two young shifters were incredibly strong babies. They took almost all of the nutrients from their mother, and it was too much for her, despite her strength. She passed just after the two babies were born. Legend has it that when an alpha and a female shifter return an imprint, they will bring life to the strongest protectors the tribe has ever seen."

"At a cost," I finished. Tears filled my eyes again, I brushed them away impatiently. "Did she get to see her children before she left?"

"I don't know," Dad told me.

Silence followed this statement.

"I understand why Jacob freaked out," I muttered.

"Don't worry Leah… that was one thousand years ago. Medical resources have advanced since then, remember. Besides, you might not become pregnant for several more years. We just had to warn you, in case anything happened beforehand."

"I see," I muttered. Silence followed this, and then, I felt the atmosphere around me brighten. I looked up to see the air fading away, the darkness and Dad disappearing.

Immediately, tears filled my eyes as I saw him disappearing.

"Don't worry Leah!" Dad yelled, as roaring wind filled my ears. "I promise, everything will be okay… I'm always here for you! Tell Seth I love him! I love you!"

"Love you too Dad," I said, choking up.

Everything had all but disappeared by this point. I could just make out Dad's outline – I reached out to touch it, but it had gone.

A second later, I found myself suddenly sitting bolt upright, gasping for breath as I came from unconsciousness – or rather, Limbo.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: OMG I FINISHED IT FINALLY! I mean this chapter by the way, not the entire story... I hope it made sense a little, but there are supposed to be loose ends that will be tied up in later chapters... if this makes absolutely no sense, PM me and I'll either edit it, or explain it to you... and anonymous reviewers, just say in a review and I'll add an explanation to teh AN. <strong>


End file.
